L'amour brille sous les étoiles
by cemeil
Summary: Et si l'amitié de nos trois gryffondors ne remontait pas à la première année? Si chacun d'eux connaissait déjà les deux autres en l'ignorant?


Disclaimer : Le titre ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit du titre d'une chanson tirée du _Roi lion_ de Walt Disney. Les personnages évoqués ne m'appartiennent pas excepté les membres de la famille d'Hermione ils appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

****

****

****

****

**_« L'amour brille sous les étoiles »_**

****

****

_C'était un beau soir d'été. Le ciel était dégagé sur toute l'Angleterre. Les habitants de l'île en profitaient encore malgré l'heure avancée. Pour les enfants, c'était encore les vacances scolaires. La dernière quinzaine du mois d'août venait de commencer. A trois endroits différents, trois enfants étaient perdus dans leurs pensées._

_Ils n'avaient pas plus de sept ans. Et chacun d'entre eux ignorait ce qui allait se passer dans leur futur. Chacun d'entre eux ignorait la sombre guerre qui allait éclater. Ce soir-là, tous les trois avaient la tête dans les étoiles. Ils profitaient de la permission qui leur avait été accordés. Ce soir-là, ils allaient se coucher plus tard._

**O**ooooooooo**O**

Un petit garçon plutôt menu se trouvait sur les branches d'un arbre. Il s'y était allongé. Ces deux yeux vert émeraude étaient perdus dans l'immensité qu'offrait la nuit. Le jour avait laissé sa place. Harry aimait la nuit. La nuit, il était comme tout le monde, un petit garçon. Il avait appris une expression récemment comme quoi « la nuit, tous les chats sont gris ». Il aimait cette expression. Il se sentait comme un chat.

C'est certainement pour cette raison que le gros chien de tante Marge, Molosse, aboyait après lui depuis près de trois bonnes heures refusant au petit garçon le droit de toucher terre. Mais pour Harry, çà n'avait plus aucune importance. C'est vrai qu'il avait été humilié. Mais à cet instant précis, il était seul et tranquille. Il était intouchable, personne ne pouvait venir l'embêter. Dudley était bien trop gros pour monter aux arbres afin de l'embêter quant aux adultes, ils n'en prenaient pas la peine.

Cette année, ils étaient partis en vacances chez tante Marge, au grand déplaisir du petit garçon. Sa vie avait été un enfer. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vécu s'effaçait peu à peu tandis qu'il rentrait dans le pays des étoiles. Harry avait toujours été attiré par le ciel. C'était là où vivaient ses parents. Même si oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia disaient que ses parents étaient des bons à rien; pour Harry, ils restaient ses parents.

Il ne savait pas à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ils savaient juste que ses parents l'aimaient beaucoup. Et lui aussi les aimait. Harry avait toujours été un petit garçon seul. A l'école, les autres le craignaient parce qu'il était le cousin de Dudley et être ami avec le cousin de Dudley voulait dire devenir l'ennemi de celui-ci. Il n'y avait que la maîtresse qui l'appelait par son prénom.

Tout d'un coup, il vit des étoiles briller un peu plus fort. Aussitôt son attention toute entière se porta sur la voûte céleste. Lentement, il vit se dessiner deux visages. Bien sûr il aurait pu croire que c'était ses parents mais non. C'était deux visages de jeunes enfants, d'à peu près son âge, un garçon et une fille. Ils lui souriaient.

Etrange. D'autant plus qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Il n'eut guère le temps d'y repenser. Tante Marge appela Molosse et Harry put enfin descendre de son arbre. Il était légèrement courbaturé, une après-midi entière sur un arbre n'arrangeant rien. Il dut faire face, à nouveau, à toute sa famille. Il fut grondé une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, il ne répondit rien. Sa tête pensant encore aux deux enfants qu'il avait vu dans les étoiles.

On l'envoya se coucher dans l'endroit le plus sale et le plus froid de la maison. Même le chien dormait dans un meilleur endroit. Harry prit la légère couverture dont il disposait et partit dans le pays des rêves. Le lendemain, il avait complètement oublié les deux jeunes enfants.

Bien plus tard lorsqu'il sera plus grand et qu'il croisera ces deux enfants, il se souviendra…

**O**ooooooooo**O**

- Encore papa! Encore!

- Non chérie.

- S'il te plaît papa ! une dernière fois.

Le père ne résista pas au regard implorant que lui jetait sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs une nouvelle fois. Elle était aux anges. Ses parents avaient fermé leurs cabinets pour les vacances. La petite fille les avait pour elle toute seule pendant trois semaines. Cette année, ils étaient restés en Angleterre, sur la côte.

Leur maison de vacances n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Toute la famille y avait sa place. C'était la maison des grands parents, la maison de famille. Au moins une fois par an, toute la famille se réunissait. Cette année, c'était pour les vacances d'été. Le fait est que çà arrangeait bien les parents d'Hermione. En effet, ils venaient d'ouvrir leurs cabinets dentaires et ils n'avaient pas les moyens de partir en vacances. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils acceptèrent l'invitation.

Hermione passait ses journées entières avec ses cousins et cousines. Elle était heureuse entourée d'enfants. Etant fille unique, elle avait développé son esprit créatif et s'était découvert une nouvelle passion, la lecture. Cependant la petite fille préférait mille fois mieux jouer que lire. Ce soir-là, c'était avec son papa. La petite fille aimait beaucoup son papa. C'était toujours dans ses bras qu'elle s'endormait. Bien sûr, elle aimait aussi sa maman, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Il était déjà tard. Les étoiles avaient remplacé le soleil. Il faisait une température agréable malgré l'heure avancée. C'était le dernier soir dans la maison des vacances. Toute la famille était réunie pour le dernier repas avant celui de noël qui se déroulerait chez le cousin Georges. Tous les petits enfants avaient reçu la permission de rester éveiller un peu plus tard…

Quand Hermione eut fini son dernier tour avec son papa, elle alla rejoindre ses cousins qui jouaient à un jeu de société. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi consistait le jeu. Elle fit équipe avec son cousin préféré, Antoine, c'est-à-dire qu'elle lançait les dés et bougeait le pion… Antoine faisait le reste.

Peu à peu, les cousins devinrent de moins en moins nombreux… à un tel point qu'ils ne pouvaient plus jouer. Hermione se frottait les yeux, la fatigue commençait à venir. Le marchand de sable n'allait pas tarder à venir la voir. Ses parents le remarquèrent. Sa maman alla la coucher.

La fillette était en pyjama. Tous les soirs elle faisait sa petite prière rien qu'à elle. Elle se mettait face à la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles. Sa préférée s'appelait Sirius. Ce soir-là, dans les étoiles, elle vit quelque chose. Deux visages… deux petits garçons. L'un les yeux rieurs et espiègles, l'autre, triste… si triste…

- Chérie ? Tu as fini ? C'est l'heure.

- Oui m'man.

- Allez hop ! Au dodo.

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Sa maman lui fit un petit peu de lecture puis s'en alla. Mais avant de fermer la porte, la maman alluma une petite veilleuse. Elle allait fermer quand elle entendit sa fille lui dire d'une voix ensommeillée :

- T'aime maman.

- Moi aussi je t'aime chérie.

Hermione n'entendit pas la porte se fermer, déjà perdue dans son sommeil. Le marchand de sable venait de passer. La veilleuse allumée et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, la fillette dormit comme une princesse.

Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla. Elle n'avait qu'une préoccupation : faire sa valise et rentrer à la maison. Elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle. La famille Granger repartit dans les environs de midi. Ils retournaient chez eux vivre une vie paisible... paisible jusqu'aux onze ans de leur fille…

**O**ooooooooo**O**

Ron avait ses sept ans révolus maintenant. Il était un grand garçon comme aimait le répéter sa mère. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait toujours aussi peur des araignées. Les jumeaux se souvenaient très bien de l'origine de cette peur. Ils se souvenaient aussi très bien de la punition qui avait suivie. Rien qu'à l'évocation du mot, le petit garçon se mettait à hurler de terreur.

Mais ce soir-là, il n'y avait aucune mauvaises blagues en perspective. Toute la famille était réunie dans le jardin. Les jumeaux étaient étroitement surveillés par Molly Weasley. Ron jouait avec sa petite sœur. C'était sa sœur et il oubliait parfois qu'il avait d'autres frères…

Ce soir-là, il était placé entre ses deux aînés, Bill et Charlie. Tandis que Ginny se trouvait entre Charlie et Percy. Fred et George se trouvaient de chaque côté de leurs parents. Ce soir, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Charlie.

Ron était un petit garçon qui pouvait aussi bien être adorable qu'insupportable. Il faut remercier ses grands frères. Il savait soudoyer ses parents d'une manière déconcertante. Il était devenu le complice des jumeaux pour les farces qu'ils jouaient à Percy. Il était la victime favorite des joyeux farceurs. Percy était toujours sérieux. Ainsi, tous les frères et la petite sœur réunis faisaient tout pour l'embêter. Mais ce soir là, Ron se rendit compte que bientôt Percy ne serait plus à la maison. Il rentrerait à Poudlard en septembre suivant Bill et Charlie.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, comme seuls les Weasley savent mettre. Charlie souffla ses bougies et ouvrit ses cadeaux. Ron et Ginny avait fait le cadeau ensemble. C'était… c'est une bonne question… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cependant Charlie ne demanda pas et remercia les deux benjamins.

Les enfants purent enfin sortir de table. Ils en profitèrent pour aller dans le jardin. Ils jouèrent un peu à chat puis, ils s'allongèrent tous dans l'herbe, tête contre tête, les yeux dans les étoiles. On entendait plus aucun bruit. Tous regardaient les étoiles.

C'était la première fois que Ron regardait le ciel de cette manière là. Il se trouva comme aspiré par les étoiles. C'était comme s'il était dans le ciel lui aussi. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout doucement. Mais avant que tout ne devienne noir jusqu'au lendemain, il aperçut un garçon et une fille dans le ciel… ils dormaient tous les deux. La fille était jolie et le garçon semblait tout petit, très très très petit même !

Le petit garçon ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait. A côté de lui, il sentait sa petite sœur serrée contre lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle comme pour la protéger, et, pour lui, il fit nuit. Quelques temps plus tard, les aînés décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les deux petits dormaient trop profondément pour les réveiller. Bill porta Ron jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les vacances étaient finies. Aujourd'hui, la famille Weasley au complet était à King's Cross pour accompagner les trois plus grands. Ron enviait Percy. Lui aussi voulait aller à Poudlard. Lui aussi voulait se faire tout plein d'amis. Sa maman lui dit que çà viendrait bien assez vite. Dans très peu de temps même et qui sait ? peut-être rencontrerait-il les enfants des étoiles ?

**O**ooooooooo**O**

_Dix années étaient passées depuis ce soir d'été. Les trois jeunes gens profitaient de leur dernier soir au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Demain, ils entreraient dans la vie active. Demain ils entameraient une nouvelle page de leurs vies respectives. Malgré tout, ils savaient que demain, ils seraient toujours trois._

_Le ciel était dégagé en ce jour de juin. Les étoiles étaient très nombreuses. Les trois sorciers étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, allongés dans l'herbe. Les yeux dans les étoiles, ils pensaient à cette soirée, il y a dix ans. Les yeux dans les étoiles, ils se remémoraient leurs sept années d'apprentissage de la sorcellerie. Les yeux dans les étoiles, ils se promirent d'être toujours là pour les autres. Chacun commencerait sa propre vie demain. Chacun prendra un chemin différent. Mais chacun sait qu'il ne sera jamais seul où qu'il soit et quoiqu'il fasse._

_C'était plus que de l'amitié qui les unissait. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'accepter, à s'entraider ou encore à pardonner. Ils s'aimaient comme un frère aime sa sœur, comme un frère aime son frère ou encore comme s'aiment deux amoureux._

_Il commençait à faire froid dehors. La jeune fille grelottait. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondors. La main dans la main, ils tournèrent le dos au lac pour rentrer chez eux. Ils quittèrent la tranquillité de la nuit et sa sérénité pour revenir dans une maison pleine de chaleur et de joie de vivre. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'oubliait pas que « l'amour brille sous les étoiles », et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi._

**Fin **


End file.
